


Always With You

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Ep Ignis V2 Timeline, Facials, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s a special day, so that means Gladio gets the best treatment possible.





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my final contribution to Kink Week! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

Silk touches Gladio’s eyes, stealing away his eyesight. With a low groan, he turns his head back and forth, as the blindfold is secured behind his head. A pair of lips touches his lower stomach, his brain trying to recognize who they belong to, as another set of lips touch his ass. Both sides of his body are being toyed with, as he hangs suspended from the ceiling, arms restricted to be above his head.

“Are you comfortable?” Ignis’ breath against his ear causes him to involuntarily shudder, not expecting his voice to be so close to him. “It’s best if we fix you now if you’re not.”

He hangs limp, arms already feeling the burn of being tied up in such a fashion. “I’m good, Ignis.” His own deep voice surprises him, head already beginning to spin with anticipation. “Same as always.”

“You sure, big guy?” Prompto’s voice sounds in his other ear, his head whipping to the side as two different hands begin to touch his cock simultaneously. “Because you know once we get going, it’s going to be difficult to stop.”

Gladio nods his head, feet planted firmly on the ground, releasing any inhibitions he may be holding on to. These men are his lovers - there should be a fourth with them, but  _he’s_  still slumbering in the Crystal, taking his time getting ready. His presence is with them, though - he can feel it, and he knows that the other two can as well.

“Are you thinking of our King?” Ignis’ tongue licks the shell of his ear, as the hands on his cock move in alternate directions. “Your cock just flexed a moment ago.”

“It’s okay to think about him.” Prompto’s voice carries the same longing that he knows they all feel for their slumbering King. “We don’t mind.” Lips touch his, surprising him with the soft kiss, but he’s quick to adapt, opening his mouth to feel more of Prompto’s tongue against his. “Don’t worry, Gladio.” Another kiss touches his lips, then he’s left alone, searching blindly for the lips as he struggles to lean forward.

Giving up, he moans low, nodding his head as he feels a pair of hands on his ass. “I know he’s here right now.” He swallows, pushing his hips back as he feels someone rubbing their cock against his entrance. “All of us are here right now.”

“Yes, we are.” Ignis keeps talking near his ear, keeping Gladio grounded as he feels Prompto’s lips touch the tip of his cock. The hands that are on his ass stay there, as another pair slides up his sides, fingers stopping when they connect with his nipples. “Wasn’t he the one to show you how good it feels to be touched like this?”

“Hhngh…” The sensation of both nipples being toyed with causes him to lurch forward, the restraint holding his arms in place as he tries to fight against the dual sensation. It’s no use, though, and so he submits himself to the pleasure being gifted to him by one of his lovers. “You all….know what makes me feel good…”

“That we do, big guy.” Fingers pinch his nipples, temporarily going deaf as the blood rushes through his ears, the sounds of his own moans going unnoticed by him. “What should we do, Iggy? Should we keep teasing him?”

Hands go to make their way around his neck, fingertips touching just below his Adam’s apple. Panic flares for a brief second, before his brain takes over, the desire to have those hands a little tighter on his neck manifesting in a soft whine. He hears a dark chuckle near his ear, the hands around his neck going a little tighter. “Prompto, you know what to do.”

Gladio tries to lean his head back, but the hands around his neck are making certain that he cannot do that. He’s about to protest when something warm surrounds his cock. “Oh….” He loses the struggle, hips thrusting forward to be buried in the tight heat that he knows well. Prompto’s body fits like a glove around him, his inner walls squeezing around his girth with just the right amount of pressure. Just like the hands around his neck - not too tight, but not too loose. He starts to roll his hips, but then Prompto moves away from him, and the restraint won’t allow him to move with him, Gladio exhaling a frustrated groan.

“Patience, Gladio.” Ignis’ fingers tighten around his neck. “Doesn’t his hole feel nice? The way he clenches around your cock must be driving you to madness?”

“Yes…” He bites his lip, head hanging as Prompto scoots back onto his cock, his body responding in kind to the stimulation. Standing still, he lets his lover control the shots, the hands around his neck growing a little tighter as Prompto begins to fuck himself nice and hard on his cock.

The moans from the blond carry, Gladio tugging on his restraints, trying to twist his head from side to side in hopes of catching a glimpse of what Prompto must look like right now. But, the man standing behind him has other ideas, one hand dropping from his throat, but the other hand covers the expanse, fingers pushing down hard enough to bruise.

A foot touches his shin, and his response is immediate. He steps out, two fingers now playing with his hole, both digits slick with lubricant. “Don’t come until you’re told.” Ignis speaks low near his ear. “Nod if you understand.” He nods his head, too busy moaning to give a proper answer, as the fingers inside of him stretch him open, his human cocksleeve moving up and down on his girth. “Prompto? Are you close, love?”

“Y-Yes...but I can….I can hold off…” Prompto’s moans are completely addicting, Gladio strung out on the way he’s making his lover feel. “I don’t want to….but I will, Iggy…”

“Good boy. Don’t come yet either.”

Ignis pulls his fingers away from Gladio’s ass, the larger man torn between wanting them to stay, and wanting to thrust forward - to take control away from Prompto, who is just keeping the tip of his cock inside of him. “You two….are going to kill me…” He moans low, breath becoming more labored as the hand around his neck tightens.

“Isn’t that the point?” Ignis whispers into his ear, before rubbing the tip of his cock against Gladio’s prepped entrance. “Breathe…”

He inhales a long breath, the fingers around his neck loosening their hold for a moment, and then the pressure is back, and he’s back to being fucked from both sides. Ignis’ cock is buried to the hilt inside of him, the blindfold over his eyes making every touch more heightened than normal. Gladio tries to moan loud, but the restriction makes him sound more animalistic than human, guttural moans tearing from his throat as he’s pounded by his lovers.

His eyes begin to water, the strain on his body pushing him into total euphoria. The cock inside of him begins to hit  _that_  spot inside of him, his mind going blank with each hit. He gasps for air, but doesn’t try and talk his way out of it; no, he likes this. And his lovers know it, and take advantage of him when given the opportunity. His head turns to the side, but fails to go very far, Ignis’ hand pressing a little bit harder.

“Are you close?” Gladio nods his his head fast. “Prompto - when he comes, do not. Do as we discussed…”

“Y-Yes, Iggy…” Prompto’s whines make Gladio flex his cock deep inside of the blond’s body, Prompto still working himself on his girth. “Gods, please hurry….” 

“Gladio…”

In his head, he knows it’s Ignis saying his name, but the inflection is the same as the King uses. And it pushes him right over the edge, Prompto slamming himself down hard on his cock, as Ignis pushes himself in as deep as he can into his body. He screams with his release, white bleeding behind his closed eyelids, the phantom touches of his third lover on his chest manifesting through the delirium of his orgasm, all four connected for a split second.

The warmth of Prompto’s body leaves his cock, as does the thickness that’s buried inside of him as the restraint on his hands disappears. He drops to the floor on his knees, hands in front of him, as he tries to gauge where his lovers have gone, knowing that neither of them had finished like he had.

“Open wide….”

Gladio drops his mouth open, and feels the hot splashes of cum hit his face, some landing on his tongue. It comes at him from both sides, the different tangs of his lovers’ essences mixing like a sweet sexual cocktail on his tongue. More drips onto his face, some lands in his hair, with some landing on his chin and neck. He can hear them both moaning, and when he feels no more splashing onto him, he takes what’s on his tongue and swallows, the thick jizz sliding down his throat. He starts to lick at his lips, trying to get what’s nearby his mouth. Satisfied he’s gotten it all, he sits back on his heels, and releases a soft moan.

One pair of hands undoes the restraint around his wrists, while the other unties the knot of his blindfold. Blinking a few times, he sees both of his lovers are seated on the ground with him, and he starts to kiss the two of them at the same time, tongues meeting in the middle for a quick threeway kiss, then he kisses Ignis on the lips, and then kisses Prompto last. He looks at the both of them with a big smile on his face, the smell of their cum on his face not bothering him at all.

“You guys really know how to make me feel special.” He takes the towel that Ignis offers to him, and wipes his face off with it, before wiping off his cock.

Prompto laughs, and leans forward to kiss him again. “We have to pull all the stops for your birthday, Gladio.”

“Good thing it’s only once a year.” He teases, then leans against Ignis, who holds him in his arms. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Ignis kisses him on the temple. “Hopefully next year, it will be the four of us again.”

Looking out at the permanent night sky - the sky that’s been that way for the past nine years - almost ten, he knows that it’s close. Gladio nods his head, and pulls Prompto towards him, the three of them looking out the window together, each with the King on their mind.

“It will be.” Gladio nods his head. “It’s almost time. And he’s going to be such a brat about it.” He chuckles, blinking away a few unshed tears, holding his lovers a little tighter. “Thanks again, you guys, for always making this day really special.”

“It’s the least we can do.” Prompto looks up at him. “Want to go lay down?”

“And have more sex?” He teases, and nods his head. “Yeah, chocobo. Let’s go get more comfortable.”

The three head back into the bedroom, where they enjoy a few more rounds of birthday sex. Falling asleep with both of his lovers in his arms, he wears a content smile on his face. He has a feeling that this will be their last year as a threesome, their fourth will be returning to them soon. He can feel it.


End file.
